


Christmas Concert

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Oneshot, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A short drabble written for Christmas





	Christmas Concert

Grabbing the last box of decorations, you carried them into the living room and placed them onto the floor, while humming along to Last Christmas by Wham, which was playing from the speaker in the corner.  


“Ah, fuck!” You looked over at Chris, with a smile on your face, and could see the pained expression across his features as he put the finishing touches to the tree.  


Chuckling at him, you asked, “what’s up babe?”  


“That stupid snowman pricked my finger!” He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted like a five year old. You couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping.  


He scolded and stomped his foot at your reaction, reminding you of one of Ethan’s tantrums. You put on your best mummy voice, “Aww you big baby baby, want me to kiss it better?”  


Still sulking, Chris nodded his head at you and pushed his finger towards your body. You quickly kissed his baddie and turned back towards the box on the floor.  


“Hey! That wasn’t very nice!” Chris slapped your ass and wrapped his hands around your waist from behind, pulling your back to his front. He moved his head to the crook of your neck and you felt his deep exhale of breath fanning across your skin, leaving goosebumps in the process.  


Just as things were about to get hot and heavy, Mariah's voice broke you out of your trance. _I-I-I don't want a lot for Christmas._  


Running over to the speaker, you cranked the volume up and stalked your way back over to Chris, miming the next line. _There is just one thing I need._  


Chris settled his hands on his hips and smirked towards you, knowing he was about to enjoy a full Mariah concert.  


“Come on, dance with me!”  


“What, and miss the show? No way baby.” He folded his arms across his chest.  


You snatched the long Santa ornament off the side table, and moved it in front of your mouth, using it at a microphone.  


_Make my wish come true-e-e. All I want for Christmas is you-u-u._ Pointing at Chris, you wiggled your shoulders to the beat as the song kicks in.  


You knew Chris wouldn’t be able to hold in his enthusiasm for too long, so it was no surprise to you when he belted out the beginning of the chorus.  


_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true-e. All I want for Christmas is youuuu._  


Throwing his arms around and singing with a cheesy grin on his face, you both proceeded to goof around to the classic Christmas ballad.  


Jumping around the living room, you passed the microphone between each other, swaying your hips to the music, shouting out the iconic lyrics. Dodger joined you both, howling and barking from his spot on the couch.  


Chris snapped up a loose piece of mistletoe, which hadn’t quite made it to the door yet, and pulled you in for a scorching kiss, _I'm just going to keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe._ You withdrew from the kiss, smiled up at him, and continued your performance as a duo.  


Once the song was over, you both fell into a heap on the floor, out of breath, tangled together, and happiness etched across your faces. You looked up at Chris and opened your mouth to speak, before he suddenly interrupted you.  


“Marry me.”  


“Wh-what?” You moved to lie on his chest and looked up into his eyes, uncertain if you heard him right.  


“Will you marry me? You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Let’s grow old together, me, you, Dodger and our children. I love you.” Chris spoke with such conviction, the love poured straight out of his heart and you couldn’t stop the tears falling from your eyes. Delight was written across your face and you were not able to contain your excitement.  


“Yes, yes, of course, YES!” You wiped your eyes and leaned up to steal a breathless, slow kiss from your, now, fiancé.  


In that moment, it was just you and him, together forever.


End file.
